<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twist of Fate by stuffilikeiwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115100">Twist of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite'>stuffilikeiwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Men Crying, POV Ahsoka Tano, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Siblings, Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We will have to catch up another time</em>, she’d said.</p><p>Ahsoka already regretted it. She could sense the impact the refusal had had on Anakin. She wanted to rectify it, but it was too late. It would take too much time, too much work. Seconds to waste that they simply didn’t have. But with each step, even as the armoured boots of Bo-Katan’s fellow Death Watch squad trailed behind her - Anakin’s melancholic presence remained, looming in the background. Making no attempt to follow them, Ahsoka frowned at the odd occurance. She had meant for him to negotiate on her behalf, to make their case. Surely, if Obi-Wan may be on the fence despite his direct emotional connection to Bo-Katan’s deceased sister; Anakin would be the fuse to light the fire and push him in the right direction. She slowed her walk deliberately, allowing Ursa Wren to pass her by as the last in tow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twist of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Every opportunity we waste here, gives Maul an opportunity to slip away,” Bo-Katan pressed, the stern expression on her freckled face conveying her stoic determination.</p><p>For a split second, Ahsoka caught Anakin’s pale blue eyes on hers. Forlorn, their depths spoke of a deep seated sorrow. Of disappointment, of insecurities unravelling. She broke the stare to focus on Obi-Wan, still feeling her former master regard the side of her face; her heart aching as she did her best to keep her professional guise up. She had missed him too, but this wasn’t the time to get emotional. It had to wait, and there were so many things she wanted to tell him when the moment presented itself. Now, everything was rushed, the stakes high. She had promised to aid Bo-Katan in the mission of eliminating Maul and his crime syndicate’s control over Mandalore, of deposing Almec. She needed a clear head to prevail in her goal.</p><p>“We understand,” said Obi-Wan with a cryptic expression, already moving to take the conversation into more private quarters as he spoke. “Please, follow me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took the lead, Bo-Katan following right behind him. Ahsoka fixed her stare straight ahead, even as she could sense how Anakin expected her to at the very least acknowledge his presence. She’d cut him off, despite his obvious excitement and relief at seeing her again. She wanted to express the same sentiments, wanted to tell him she was glad to be back and meet up again. But the wound was still open, the rift between her and the Jedi order not yet a scar, but an oozing gash. It stung to see Obi-Wan, who had sided with the decision to expel her, even if he may not have agreed with it. </p><p>It hurt to see Anakin, too, despite the fact that he had tried so hard to free her of the false accusations placed on her. He’d managed to clear her name, and she owed him her life for it. But he’d expected her to stay with the Order, with him - and she’d declined. She had secretly hoped he may come clean and follow her lead, knowing that he too wished to sever all ties with the Jedi’s dogma. It appeared both of them had suffered from naive lapses of judgment.</p><p><em>We will have to catch up another time</em>, she’d said.</p><p>Ahsoka already regretted it. She could sense the impact the refusal had had on Anakin. She wanted to rectify it, but it was too late. It would take too much time, too much work. Seconds to waste that they simply didn’t have. But with each step, even as the armoured boots of Bo-Katan’s fellow Death Watch squad trailed behind her - Anakin’s melancholic presence remained, looming in the background. Making no attempt to follow them, Ahsoka frowned at the odd occurance. She had meant for him to negotiate on her behalf, to make their case. Surely, if Obi-Wan may be on the fence despite his direct emotional connection to Bo-Katan’s deceased sister; Anakin would be the fuse to light the fire and push him in the right direction. She slowed her walk deliberately, allowing Ursa Wren to pass her by as the last in tow.</p><p>No Anakin came up alongside her.</p><p>A gnawing sensation of concern made Ahsoka’s stomach churn, and she pursed her lips as she peered over her own shoulder behind her. Anakin was still stalling, lingering between the hydraulic exit port and the ship she and the Mandalorians had arrived in. He was making no attempt to move, head hung low and face turned away from her. Hands balled into tight, trembling fists. Shoulders slumped, quivering with a visible strain. He was tense, paralyzed. As if he’d been rooted to the floor, as if he’d forgotten how to physically move.</p><p>She didn’t have the time, and yet even as she began to walk away and follow the small company - Ahsoka faltered. She hesitated, watching the doors slide shut and leave her alone with Anakin in the hangar. The familiar faces of helmeted and unmasked clones prowling about the area, tinkering with ships or carrying cargo. Off to another battle.</p><p>Ahsoka took another tentative step forwards, before shutting her eyes and swallowing down the lump of guilt gathering at the base of her throat. She couldn’t just leave Anakin behind, she needed his advice. She needed his devil may care attitude, his clever schemes. She missed his sarcasm, his affection. The brother she had lost, desperate to get back and shutting down so callously. She wanted to apologize. For abandoning him, for walking away, for making him doubt himself. For putting herself first. Taking a deep breath, she rejected common sense and shifted towards him. A few quick strides and she nervously reached out to press her gentle palm to his shoulder.</p><p>“Anakin?” she asked, voice soft, as her worry bled through the cracks.</p><p>His hair had grown longer, pooling in golden curls at his nape. His bangs covering the side of his face, falling in unruly sandy blonde waves. Biting her lip, Ahsoka felt frustrated when she received no answer. She scowled, wanting to snap at him; tell him to stop it, that they didn’t have time for petty arguments or sparking long gone grudges. She opened her mouth, but shut it again when she caught a sniffle.</p><p>Blinking a couple of times, it took a repeated barely restrained sniffle for her to realize Anakin was crying. Brave, loyal, witty, fearless Anakin was <em>crying</em>. At the same time, it dawned on her that <em>she</em> was the reason. </p><p>Tilting her head to the side, she glanced cautiously at his face; using her fingers to tuck his stray curls behind his ear. His eyes were shut; shame evident on his flustered features. Embarrassment, as wetness brimming along his fair lashes. One pearly bead broke free, trailing slowly down over his cheekbone to fall from his jawline. It felt like Ahsoka had been dunked in icy water; the air sucked out of her lungs. She noticed a burning sensation behind her own eyes, stubbornly refusing to tear up. Anakin needed her at the moment, she had to be strong for his sake.</p><p>Without a word, she reached out with her thumb to gently brush away the lingering tear streaks over his prickly, faintly stubbled cheek. He flinched, head shooting up as he caught her gaze. His bottom lip quivering, fresh tears welling up in his glassy eyes. Ahsoka said nothing, but simply shifted to wrap both arms tightly around her former master. If she’d expected him to push her away, she’d been wrong. Instead, he larked his own arms around her smaller frame; gathering her in a firm, unrelenting squeeze. She felt him shudder against her, burying his face against her shoulder and exhaling shakily. He sniffled, and gasped for air before letting out a muffled sob.</p><p>Ahsoka clung to him, one hand splayed against his strong back; the other gently petting the back of his head. She shut her eyes, and what may have been awkward had she been asked to comfort anyone else, came natural to her. </p><p>She’d seen Anakin mourn, seen him close to tears when Obi-Wan was presumed dead. She’d seen his rage, his anger, his pain. She’d seen his composure wane, his resolve wavering when she turned to walk away from the temple. Sun setting, bathing her in warm twilight. Tears blurring her own vision, knowing she’d never be able to leave if she looked back. He was the only thing that could keep her, the only Jedi loyal to her. The only who would not betray her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered close to his ear, and it barely registered as her own words; his embrace unyielding, and she allowed it without complaint.</p><p>“I missed you,” he croaked, another sob barely slipping past his defense as he kept his face hidden from view.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, her own throat feeling tight. She wanted to say something more, to reassure him, to confirm that it was a mutual feeling. Instead, she threaded her fingers through his matted hair. Instead, she placed a chaste kiss against his temple, surprised by how she managed to evade her own urge to weep. She wished she’d hugged him right away, wished she hadn’t been so harsh, wished she hadn’t dismissed his feelings. She’d always known he was sensitive, despite how he may present himself. Even after the fever dream that was Mortis, despite the hazy memories of what felt more like fantasy than reality, he’d been emotionally distraught. He’d feared for her safety, for her well-being. She was grateful for his affection, sometimes she felt as if the only person to truly love her in this world was Anakin.</p><p>“I know,” she managed to admit, sighing softly with relief as he relaxed somewhat in her arms.</p><p>“I was… so scared. That you might be hurt, that you might be… I felt you, but you were so distant…” he snivelled, sniffing; voice thick and hoarse with tears.</p><p>Ahsoka understood, and she hoped as she reached out for his Force signature to rekindle the close bond they’d once had that he could sense that. That he would trust her, learn to rely on her again as she did on him. She was reluctant to withdraw, as was he, even as they knew time was short. The moment had been too quick, too fleeting but as Anakin picked up his head to weakly hold her stare; Ahsoka smiled. Bittersweet, both hands coming up to cup his face. Thumbs stroking his damp cheeks, his hands soon engulfing hers. He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing and Ahsoka felt that same concern from before resurface.</p><p>“Thank you for coming back. You’re right, we don’t have much time,” he said, clearing his throat as he straightened up and offered her a smile in return.</p><p>He sniffed a couple of times, his puffy eyes and flushed complex the only hint to the fact that he had been crying. Ahsoka took his bare left hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. There was sadness in his eyes, but also a resolute sense of understanding; of acceptance. She needn’t reply, they would have time eventually to talk and settle their differences. Now, Mandalore needed their help, and they had stalled the mission entirely too long. Ahsoka gave Anakin a small trademark smirk, as she nudged his arm with her elbow.</p><p>“Let’s go, before Obi-Wan gets impatient,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Better,” Anakin agreed, his gloom all but lifted and Ahsoka could swear his steps were lighter while they hurried to catch up with the others side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An AU wherein Anakin and Ahsoka get their hug in season 7, and RotS never happens I guess. Just self indulgent, sappy fluff, but I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Tumblr link:<br/>https://stuffilikeipostno2.tumblr.com/post/637691457962131456/twist-of-fate-anakin-and-ahsokas-meeting-in</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>